And then the boy falls asleep
by AsikIkisa
Summary: Snow white plot with Durarara characters. Hibiya is the snow white... and read more to find out what happens later xD Feedback is loved to this xD DelHibi, TsuPsy, TsukiRoppi, LindaGakuen, ShizuKanra, ShizuVoro... rated T for now xD
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Durarara isn't mine. Now enjoy!**

"Linda-kun... please... don't stop... there!" a deep moan was heard from the room upstairs.

"Here, please drink your tea, Delic-san" a timid, yet firm voice was coming from a blonde boy with red eyes and glasses. The boy gave the tea to the other blonde in that room, a bit taller with pink eyes.

"Thank you." Delic said, his voice troughtful and distant. It has been a year since his voice and facial expression lost it's glee and playfulness.

"Linda-kun... Linda-kun I think..." the voice moaning from the room upstairs was now full of extasy. Delic couldn't bear with that.

"Tsuki-chan. I think that I'll go there." the mangeta eyed tall blonde said, and stood up from his chair he was sitting at.

"But... you came home a week ago. Won't you at least stay for dinner?" Tsukishima asked, confusion present at his face and hearable in his voice.

"These two upstairs are annoying me. Besides, it's almost a year since then. Do you know where I can buy flowers?" Delic asked turning around from the other boy in the kitchen after he said it.

"There should be a girl who is selling them on the way. Well, guess I can't stop you. Be careful, on your way please. And greet him from us." Tsukishima said as he followed Delic to the exit in order to close doors after the emerging blonde.

"Yeah. Sure." the pink eyed blonde said and went in the direction of setting sun where the mountains were.

'How can I greet somebody who is dead eh?' he asked himself, putting his hands in his parka pockets.

One year ago, they found Hibiya lying on the ground. He was unconscious, and most probably poisoned, for reanimation didn't help.

It wasn't the first time that Delic found the prince like boy unconscious on the floor. But the previous times he was able to make him awake.

The way to the mountains was straight, and on his way there was a girl selling flowers, indeed.

"May I have the blue ones? They seem adorable." Delic said, his tone indifferent.

The girl smiled at that, and took a bunch of them and rolled into a white paper.

"They are called forget-me-not. Very romantic flowers I have to admit." she said and gave the boquette to Delic.

"Yeah, thanks. How much do you want for them?" he asked taking out his wallet, but the girl stopped him with a wide smile.

"Ah, you mustn't. Under the last hour these are for free. Thank you for your interest." she said and waved him goodbye.

Delic went further, looking at the blue flowers and smelling them. They didn't smell anything at all, and he thought that it's precisely as he felt.

"Forget-me-not, eh? Like I would ever forget you..." he said quietly looking at the darkening sky.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Durarara isn't mine! Now enjoy!**

Once upon a time, there was a kingdom where everyone had fair right and lived fairly happy. The King Shizuo and his wife Queen Kanra were awaiting their second son.

They had also and older son, but he told them that he won't be the heir to the throne if that meant that he had to marry princess Namie from the neighboring country.

One day, the time for the second childs birth came. Everything seemed to went smoothly, and prince Hibiya was in the world, safe and sound.

However, queen Kanra had not such luck. Due to the massive blood loss and exhaustion and no assistance of a doctor during birth, she died soon after.

King Shizuo didn't think too much before he married again. This time it was a daughter of the most important earl in the country, Vorona.

This way, the news about that land having only a king and thus being a lighter condition to attack vanished before they even spread.

Vorona was a more cruel Queen, than Hibiya's mother. She wanted to introduce torture in prison, but the king never accepted to that.

She loved Shizuo, even before he got married with Kanra, but since that was an arranged marriage he couldn't resist. However, Vorona hated Hibiya.

He had Shizuo's golden eyes, but his hair was raven black, like Kanra's. And that pissed Vorona off whenever she saw him.

One day, when King Shizuo was away for the visit to another country, Queen Vorona send Hibiya to the forest, with his horse. But once the boy was in the middle of the forest, she called the horse back by leaving sugar by the trees.

Hibiya was lost, but he refused to cry. He went further and further in the forest, until the sun had set.

Finally he saw something akin to a stable, but more like a house. Deciding that it would be a good place to spend the night, the prince Hibiya sat lied himself on the stairs and fell asleep immidiatly.

(A/N: Okay, here is the first two chapters. I felt like starting something new, even though I have very much ongoing fills lol xD I hope you enjoyed reading this, and remember that Feedback is loved :D)


End file.
